Je suis à toi
by Celle qui n'assume pas
Summary: J'me sens sale et répugnant, avec mes sentiments. Pourquoi il a fallut que je retombe amoureux. Le vois-tu que je suis toujours sur le point d'essayer de t'embrasser ? Vois-tu seulement que je suis fou de toi et constamment à tes pieds ? Je suis tellement amoureux de toi qui m'est impossible à présent d'aimer une autre personne. [Terraink] [Laink x Terracid] [Wankil Studio] [Yaoi]


_J'avais envie d'écrire du Terraink et je ne l'assume pas._

* * *

 **Prologue – Grand gouffre** :

La vie est souvent faite de défauts, de difficultés et d'injustices. Elle peut nous apprendre qu'en une fraction de seconde, tout peut aller mal. Elle fait de nous des hommes, des bêtes qui ne pensent qu'à leur petite personne. On est tous des égoïstes au fond. On est toujours à la recherche du bonheur.

D'une vie parfaite.

Ces gens là, qui veulent à tout prix des choses qu'ils ne peuvent avoir. Ces choses qui rendent l'être humain fou, cupide et surtout idiot.

On veut tous avoir cet argent qu'on ne peut avoir, cet amour impossible qui nous rend malade. Une vie sans encombre et bien rangée. Mais dans la vie, il est impossible d'avoir tout cela.

Je le sais.

Je suis le genre de crétin qui se lève tous les matins en aillant l'impression de partir à l'abattoir. Comme si du jour au lendemain j'allais craquer, péter les plombs… ou juste exploser. C'est un cercle malsain et inhumain.

Je suis au bord d'un gouffre infini, un gouffre qui va finir pas m'avaler tout entier. Personne ne sera là pour me rattraper, il y aura juste moi et ma culpabilité.

Ma haine me mènera au désespoir, qui finira par être achevé par la destruction de mon existence. Une vie terriblement chiante et triste.

Il ne me reste qu'un pas à faire pour que cela se termine. Mais je reste là, comme un con attendant l'heure fatale, l'heure finale.

Tout semble si long, si vide. Autour de moi il n'y a plus rien, plus aucun espoir, juste cette fatalité qui va m'arriver dans la gueule. Ça sera douloureux, mais tellement libérateur.

Les secondes s'écoulent, tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

La vie n'est qu'une question de temps, comme l'argent et même l'amour. Rien ne dure, tout se détruit. C'est si horrible comme sensation.

J'ai mal, je me sens mal.

J'hésite.

Un grand vide s'offre à moi et j'hésite à m'y jeter. Pourtant c'est si hypnotisant, si attirant.

Ce gouffre peut mettre fin à toute mes souffrances en une seconde. Mon âme pourrait enfin vivre en paix avec mon esprit torturé.

Il faut que je fasse le vide en moi, il ne faut plus que je pense, plus que je voie et plus que je n'entende.

Je dois juste lâcher prise.

Rien ne me retient, j'ai tout perdu.

L'amour et ma fierté. Je ne suis plus rien. Juste un con de plus qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Un mec débordé par les événements qui continue à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

Mais je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je veux couler. Me laisser aller.

Partir.

Un pied en avant, le vent dans les cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'être libre, mais tout n'est qu'une illusion.

J'inspire et j'expire.

C'est ça de lâcher prise, de péter un câble. Mentalement je suis détruit, pourtant je souris. Comme un débile.

\- Adieu…

\- N-non, Damien j't'en supplie déconne pas ! S'écrie une voix, S'te plaît… fini-t-elle dans un chuchotement désespéré.

Mes mouvement se figent, je suis paralysé. Cette voix…

Mon pied se pose et lentement je tourne la tête pour croiser son regard rempli d'inquiétude. A ce moment là je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout s'embrouille.

Que fait-il ici ?

Son corps tremble, il à les larmes aux yeux.

Je me crispe, je tremble à mon tour.

Pourquoi ?

\- Damien fais… fais pas l'con.

Je le fixe, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

La panique.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici… ?

\- A ton avis, j'suis venu voir si t'allais bien !

Quoi… ?

Quelqu'un s'est inquiété de si j'allais bien ?

\- T'sais Damien tu donnais plus de nouvelles, j'ai commencé à flipper grave !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je penche la tête et fixe le vide qui s'offre à moi. Il m'appelle, comme s'il avait besoin de moi.

Mes poings se serrent, je tremble de tout mon être. Je suis paumé. Mon regard se perd dans l'obscurité plus bas.

\- Thomas…

\- Aller c'est bon j'suis là… viens.

\- J'sais plus quoi faire Thomas...

En fait, je suis terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait peur de me perdre.

Il faut qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse moi et mon destin.

\- Descends…

\- N-non ! Crié-je.

\- Arrête, déconne pas Damien !

\- T'façon ça peut faire quoi, si j'me fous en l'air ?!

J'ai plus personne pour me soutenir. Je me retrouve seul.

J'ai peur.

Je préfère crever que de me retrouver encore seul.

Soudain, je sens des bras s'entourer autour de mes jambes. J'arrête de trembler quand j'entends un petit reniflement.

Son corps est secoué de spasmes et ses mains sont agrippées à mon pantalon.

Thomas…

\- Putain, tu-tu peux pas me faire ça… t'es mon meilleur a-ami ! Pleure-t-il. J'v-vais faire quoi sans t-toi ?!

Je suis con… Tellement con.

Je sais plus quoi faire. J'hésite, mais pas pour la même chose. Je ne suis pas aussi sûr.

Ça me perturbe.

Je fixe l'horizon de la nuit qui s'offre à moi. La lune m'éclaire, et mes yeux se plissent.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Suis-je vraiment si seul ?

Je sens des ongles s'enfoncer dans mes jambes et des pleurs s'amplifier.

\- T'as pa-pas besoin de faire ça ! Renifle-t-il coller à moi. J'sais que c'est dur pour toi, mai-mais dit toi que t'es pas seul !

Pourquoi arrive-t-il toujours à me rattraper quand il faut ?

\- Thomas… ?

\- Hum…

\- Laisse moi descendre…

Lentement Thomas se décolle de mes jambes. J'inspire une dernière fois et décide de m'éloigner du gouffre.

Il continue de m'appeler, mais je l'ignore.

Un petit corps se jette sur moi pour me serrer.

Perdu, je ne sais point comment réagir. Je n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre le réel et mon imaginaire.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, n'y comment m'y retrouver.

Peut être que je ne suis pas seul.

Peut être que je ne serais jamais seul.

En tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Un jour j'aurais le courage de faire la suite.**


End file.
